Happily Ever After
Happily Ever After is a webcomic released for Fantendo - Drive. It follows Rapunzel, the princess of Camelot, as she struggles to deal with her new stepmother, uncovers her family's haunting secrets, and getting herself wrapped up in magical dealings. Happily Ever After puts twists on fairy tales, and puts them into a heavily interconnected story. Drive Blurb Rapunzel is the princess of the kingdom of Camelot, with exceptionally long hair. When her father marries a new woman, things turn upside-down for Rapunzel when she gets tangled up in her stepsister's secret, and faces her wicked stepmother's wrath. Happily Ever After tells the story of a rogue princess, a girl raised by wolves, and a maleficent witch from the island of Avalon. Chapters Rapunzel attends a wedding. 01 • 02 • 03 • 04 • 05 • 06 • 07 • 08 • 09 Cast Rapunzel is the princess of Camelot. She's best known among citizens of the kingdom for her extremely long hair. Rapunzel is struggling to deal with her new stepmother and stepsister, but is willing to give it a go for her father. For as long as she can recall, she's been seeing a mysterious red woman in her dreams, and she's recently begun appearing when she's awake... Promotional Artworks Chapter 1 Princess of Spades Logo.png|Princess of Spades Crimson Snow.png|Crimson Snow Fairy Tale Catalogue Rapunzel *The main character, Rapunzel, is heavily based on the titular character. She is a princess with exceptionally long hair, who eventually gets locked up in a tower. *The Gothel family's surname comes from Dame Gothel. *The campanula rapunculus - the flower for which Rapunzel is named after - features heavily in the story. Arthurian Legends *Rapunzel's father is King Arthur, while her deceased mother is Guinevere. *The kingdom Arthur rules over is named Camelot, after the kingdom featured in the original tale. *The island where Maleficent resides is known as Avalon. *The enchanted sword, Excalibur, features heavily in the story. *Nimue is based on the Lady of the Lake. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves *Snow White is named after the original princess. *While the original Snow has skin as white as snow and hair as black as ebony, the two seem to have been swapped for this iteration of snow. In addition, blood red is associated with Snow's magic. *Aoife is often referred to by Rapunzel as the "Evil Queen". The Children of Lir *Aoife is named after a character from this tale. *The original character was transformed into a wind spirit as a punishment, hence Aoife's wind magic. Little Red Riding Hood * Sleeping Beauty * Alice in Wonderland * Jack and the Beanstalk * Jack and Jill * Cinderella * Queen of Spades * Macbeth * The Wizard of Oz * The Three Little Pigs * Beauty and the Beast * Goldilocks and the Three Bears * The Snow Queen * Mythology * See Also Plantlife Gallery For the full gallery, see here. Trivia *Happily Ever After was initially announced at the Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015 as a story-focused game. **Development as a game proceeded from then until around March of 2017, when it was confirmed that it would be revamped as a webcomic **Updates came to a halt as the series went on hiatus until the first page was released in December 2017 Category:Happily Ever After Category:Original Articles Category:WesternSkies Category:Horizon Category:Sunset Studios Category:Webcomics Category:Comics Category:Fantendo - Drive